Phred on Your Head Show
Phred on Your Head Show is an American children's television series starring Doug Preis. The series aired from July 26, 1999"Possible Worlds revolutionizes toon production with 'live' animation technique". Kidscreen. Archived from the original on April 3, 2016. to March 31, 2002 on Noggin (now Nick Jr.)."Phred on Your Head Show - LocateTV". LocateTV. When aired on Saturdays and Sundays, the show ran for thirty minutes; on weekdays, it ran for one hour. Plot A green character named Phred hosts his very own television show from the head of a child. Format At the beginning of each episode, an unseen character named "Big Voice" gives Phred information about (and the name of) that episode's host. Following the description, Phred exits his home (inside the "dot" in Noggin.com) and hops from head to head searching for the host. When Phred finally finds the host, he tells the "crew" or "boys" to "pickle" him/her (which teleports them into Noggin.com). Later, the two introduce episodes of various Noggin programs. Vignettes Opening prologue The show opens with an explanation of the central character, Phred. It describes how he was a mascot for the fictional pickle distributor, Phantastic Pickles, until his pickle jar rolled off of a supermarket shelf and set him free (causing him to search for a place to think, which resulted in him choosing the dot of Noggin.com). Episodes aired on weekends feature episodes or segments of select Noggin programs while Phred is "searching" for the host. Examples of these programs include Doug, Dirk Niblick of the Math Brigade, The Further Adventures of Zook and Alison, Sesame Street, Mathnet, and The Electric Company."Phred on Your Head Show Overview - The New York Times". The New York Times. Occasionally, a "Snick Snack" or Short Films by Short People selection is aired as well. Theme song After a cold open, a stop-motion theme song (written by Michael Ungar) plays. It has replaceable lyrics that change to fit in the host's name. Other segments The series features a set of segments in addition to the Noggin programs. These included Phred's Got Mail (a piece starring Phred as he reads fan-mail aloud) and Cecile and Her Very Own Universe (an animated addition). Broadcast Phred on Your Head Show premiered on the Noggin network on July 26, 1999. Throughout 1999, 21 episodes making up the first season were aired twice daily (from 5-7 PM and 8-10 PM ET).Kilmer, David. "DMA, Possible Worlds and MTV Animation put Phred on your head". Animation World Network. Archived from the original on March 28, 2002. The series was renewed for a 10-episode second season on February 1, 2000."Noggin spawns original educon for older kids". Kidscreen. February 1, 2000. The series was reran on sister channel Nickelodeon several times in 2000."Noggin on Nick schedule". Nick.com. May 10, 2000. Archived from the original on May 10, 2000.Hogan, Monica. "Noggin plans ad push with Detroit launch". Multichannel News. – via HighBeam The series served as the lead-in to the "Noggins Up" programming block,Edel, Raymond. "Television News & Notes, March 2000". The Record. – via HighBeam which began on March 27, 2000.""Noggins Up" debuts March 27". Multichannel News. – via HighBeam "Nick's Noggin and Nye". Cable World. 20 March 2000. – via HighBeam ''The URL with Phred Show'' Main article: The URL with Phred Show A spin-off based on Phred on Your Head Show aired in 2001, titled The URL with Phred Show.Umstead, Thomas (June 11, 2001). "Noggin adds interactive series". Multichannel News. – via HighBeam It focuses on user-generated content submitted to Noggin.com. References External links *''Phred on Your Head Show'' at the Internet Movie Database *''Phred on Your Head Show'' at TV.com *[http://www.locatetv.com/tv/phred-on-your-head-show/1687521 Phred on Your Head Show on LocateTV.com] Category:Television series Category:1999 television series debuts Category:2002 television series endings Category:1990s television series Category:2000s television series Category:Nick Jr. shows Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki